percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes: The New Level
"Manhattan has other problems. Other gods. It's best we stay separate." ''- Amos Kane, ''The Red Pyramid This is the first fan fic story by DarkCyberWolf, who is seriously hoping it's good. Feel free to leave your comments at the end. Chapters This is a list of chapters currently available in Heroes: The New Level. Prologue: Lan. It May Start Soon Chapter One: Tara. Some Weird Kid Fights Something Chapter Two: Raymond. The Sun Gets In My Eyes, And Everywhere Else Chapter Three: Eddie. A Wolf Leaves Me To Die Chapter Four: Natalie. I Represent Something I Can't Pronounce Chapter Five: Tara. You Know It's A Bad Sign When Death Claims You Chapter Six: Raymond. And Here I Thought Zia Was Scary Chapter Seven: Eddie. I Get My Own Deadly Weapon Chapter Eight: Natalie. The Rain Court Has Bad Taste In Ambassadors Chapter Nine: Tara. The Future Probably Needs A Breath Mint Chapter Ten: Raymond. Sphinxes and Aztecs and Ore-Oh My Chapter Eleven: Eddie. When You Hear Music, Wait For The Greeks Chapter Twelve: Natalie. Something Big Gets Through The Chaneque Chapter Thirteen: Tara. I Get A Traditional Death As A Present Chapter Fourteen: Raymond. Four Heroes In Aztlan Chapter Fifteen: Eddie. I Fail At Counting Monsters Chapter Sixteen: Natalie. A Friend Unleashes Some Ra Power Chapter Seventeen: Tara. I Guess Monsters Can Tell The Truth Sometimes Chapter Eighteen: Raymond. Fourteen Facepalms At The Master's Name Chapter Nineteen: Eddie. I Make A Great Plan, Then We Lose Again Chapter Twenty: Natalie. The Word "Banished" Loses All Meaning Chapter Twenty-One: Tara. I Beg The God In My Head For Help Chapter Twenty-Two: Raymond. My Life Is Saved Because I Know Nothing Chapter Twenty-Three: Eddie. I Learn To Seriously Love Mexican Food Chapter Twenty-Four: Natalie. We Can Only Rent The New Level Epilogue: Lan. Destiny Has New Plans For Me Characters Narrators Tara Young - Tara is a New Level Death girl. Her father is Hades/Pluto, the Greek/Roman god of the dead. She is also a host of the Egyptian god Anubis a representative of the Aztec god Mictlantecuhtli. She has a very deep fear of the Empire State Building and strongly trusts her half-brother Nico. She is part of the Prophecy of Eight and her weapon is Paradosiaki Thánato. Raymond Tarry - Raymond is a New Level Sun boy. He is a host of Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun. He is also a son of Apollo, the Greek/Roman god of the sun and a representative of the Aztec sun god Huitzilopochtli. He thinks deeply about riddles, is afraid of Zia and Sadie, and tries his best to be polite. He is part of the Prophecy of Eight and his weapon is Re Khet. Eddie Jaden - Eddie is a New Level Wisdom boy. He is a son of Minerva/Athena, the Roman/Greek goddess of wisdom. He also is a host of the Egyptian god Thoth and a representative of the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl. He studies buildings and can come up with brilliant strategies in seconds under pressure. He is part of the Prophecy of Eight and his weapon is a watch called Vicis Tincidunt Vivamus. Natalie Rain - Natalie is a New Level Storm girl. She is a representative of Tlaloc, the Aztec god of rain and rivers. She is also a daughter of the Greek/Roman god Zeus/Jupiter and a host of the Egyptian god Set. She spent her life travelling with her mother, Jocelyn, to museums around the world, and knows a lot about the Mesoamerican civilizations. She is part of the Prophecy of Eight and her weapon is a cursed sword called Maldito. Lan Castle - Lan is our mystery guy. Is he a New Level hero? Is he part of the Prophecy of Eight? Who is he? Where is he? How did he get there? What secrets lie in Lan's past? The truth, when revealed, will shock you. Enemies Gryphon - A Greek monster that attacks Tara in the beginning. A lion with the head, wings, and hind legs of an eagle, this beast is deadly. It was temporarily killed by Nico di Angelo, though the Merge speeds up its recovery. Raymond killed it with Re Khet at Kane mansion. Sphinx - An Egyptian monster that attacks Raymond in chapter two. A riddler with the body of a lion and the head of a man, the sphinx famously will kill anyone who does not get its riddle. Zia attempted to kill it, but it escaped after Raymond answered its riddle. After its escape, it returned to its master in Mexico, though Zia continued to track it to Aztlan, where it attacked the Aztec reps. The Kanes almost got rid of it, but it escaped a second time. It escaped a third time after guarding Xolotl's temple. Raymond finally kills it by giving it riddles it does not know. Erinyes - Also known as the Furies, Alecto was a main character back in PJO. Now, the others, Megaera and Tisiphone, are the first monsters (unless you count Lupa) encountered by Eddie. Tisiphone was killed by Vicis Tincidunt Vivamus, before Octavian killed Megaera. Megaera's dying breath called Eddie the Merge strategist, which may mean they will be returning much faster thanks to the Merge. Ahuizotl - An Aztec sea monster whose body is described as a mixture of dog and monkey. The Ahuizotl generally uses its tail to grab sailors as prey, though it attacked Natalie more directly. Tlaloc banished it back to the sea, but if Tlaloc falls or Natalie loses her position, it could easily return. Natalie fought it again at Xolotl's temple, this time defeating it. Lamiae - Greek descendants of Lamia, Zeus's former lover who was turned into a monster when Hera grew jealous. They still have a lingering hive hatred of Zeus and attack his children - Jason and Natalie - on the boat trip to Tenochtitlan. They nearly kill the heroes before Natalie and Phoenix drive them off by summoning Tlaloc's power. Xolotl - Aztec god of fire and bad luck and the evil twin brother of Quetzalcoatl. He is one of the ones building the Merge, and is the sphinx's and lamiae's master. He is working for another, unknown, much more powerful master. Sadie Kane destroys his temple, breaking an Ouroboros stronghold. Melanie - One of Tlaloc's Rain Court reps. She betrayed her friends to work for Xolotl and his master for unknown reasons. Allies Percy Jackson - Yeah, anyone who's even on this site knows who Percy Jackson is. Annabeth Chase - See Above Lupa, Octavian, and Dakota - Same as before, though not quite as well-known Cam Frange - Head rep of Huitzilopochtli and the Sun Court Nico di Angelo - Same as Percy and Annabeth Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Amos Kane, Zia Rashid, Khufu - Main characters from TKC Jason Grace and Reyna - Praetors at Camp Jupiter Phoenix Lane - one of Tlaloc's reps... who looks sort of familiar Ian Thakam - Lan's only friend at... wherever he is. Plot The forces are growing stronger thanks to the Merge - a blend of eight different mythologies in order to weaken the gods and strengthen their enemies. In order to fight them, eight gods - one from each mythology - have joined together to create a New Level of heroes. Heroes so powerful, their power cannot even be sensed by ordinary means. Tara, Raymond, Eddie, and Natalie are four of these New Level heroes. They must take advantage of the Merge in order to stop the evil Aztec god Xolotl and save the world. Prophecy of Eight The newest Great Prophecy, by Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The power of eight shall become one The gods will fade should the Merge be done Strength is formed by the power of eight When the ninth who will lead them escapes from his fate The deadliest monsters shall merge for the fight As eight crossroads, in death, unite The meaning of this prophecy - DarkCyberWolf knows, but is not going to give any spoilers. Other Books In The Series Okay, these are just working titles, so don't automatically assume they're the right names. Book Two.'' Evils: The Other Four'' Book Three. Unities: Myths Brought Together Book Four:'' Battles: Crossroads at Death'' Book Five: Mysteries: The Secret of Lan Book Six: Terrors: Tricksters in the Fog Book Seven: Gods: Weapons of Echo Book Eight: Merge: Strength from the Power of Eight These are just working titles, again. Comments Anyone can post in this section, just make sure you sign it. Also, DarkCyberWolf is not tolerant of profanity or unrelated posts. These comments are just for Heroes: The New Level. Category:Fan Fiction Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Long Story Category:Heroes: The New Level